The assassain
by iRoadKamelot
Summary: Sasuke's is an assassain who falls in love with Hinata, but he has killed the head clan of her family
1. Chapter 1

As night fell so did tears and blood, down my victims' faces. The last thing they saw were my black eyes full of regret. They were my last victims for the day, as I went back to where I was sent from, my face and black hair all bloody. I saw a girl…a very pretty girl at that and she was walking towards the blood filled house of those people who I killed. Once she got inside I heard a loud scream….of fear and sadness.

Not relizing what I was doing, I ran to her, asking her what was wrong. Even though I knew that I killed her family. Crying on my shoulders she told me what she saw, I felt horrible, even worst knowing I was her family's killer. "I-I'm so sorry Hinata…" I spoke in a low tone while hugging her tight. "How do you know my name?" she looked at me shocked. "I was a friend of your sister's" I lied as she wiped her eyes "Oh…well I've never seen you with her before." she stared at me again. "Because..I was always very busy with helping my mother." There is was again…another lie but I would soon have to tell the truth, someday. "By the way I'm Sasuke." I said, kissing her hand "And will help you find your family's killer".

After a few weeks getting to know Hinata and not returning home, I found myself falling in love with her, she was kind, sweet, and shy. Not at all like the other girls I've meet "How was your mission?" Itachi, my older brother asked me as I opened the faded wooden door.

"You haven't been here for weeks!" he shouted as he slapped me hard across the face, sending spit and blood from my mouth."I…I'm sorry brother." I bowed before him while glaring at the floor wishing it was him. "Don't let it happen again! If I see you with that thing again…you'll regret it" he smiled then walked out, whistling.


	2. Chapter 2

_I have to tell her…today_ I said as I appeared infornt of her house, knocking on the door. "Oh hi Sasuke" she smiled and hugged me. Putting my arms around her I pressed my lips on hers, I kissed her. Brother is going to kill me but I don't care "I love you" I spoke into her ear. "I l-love you too!" she hugged him tight, making me smile. "Now will you help me find the killer of my family…like you said you would." I looked away as she spoke those words."Yes, why don't you tell us little brother." we both turned our heads and saw my brother, with a wide grin on his face, his black hair moving slighty in the wind, his Sharigan eyes filled with greed and lust.

"He's the one who killed your dear family, sweetie." He laughed harshly as Hinata turned and looked at me, backing away with shocked eyes. "Is…is he telling the truth?" I sadly nodded "Yes, It is true…I'm sorry I lied to you." I moved toward her to hug her but was returned with a slap then…I saw tears…her tears. I watched as she sunk to her knees crying, then Itachi frowned and pulled her into a hug "How could you hurt this poor girl?" he sounded worried but he looked at me with smiling eyes. "I only did it because he told me to, Hinata! I didn't know what I was thinking…it was all a job, but then I fell in love with you." I stared at her. Hinata pushed Itachi away then looked at me "That's what they all say…" she started to walk away but I couldn't let her just leave…not like this. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards my chest "I am an assassin….but I'm in love with you Hinata…" I stared her in the eyes. "I can't let you go, if I do Itachi will-" before I could finish he kicked me in the side, sending me flying, he grabbed Hinata's hand but she took out a pocket knife and tried stabbing him but before the knife touched his skin, it shattered into dust. He smiled as I screamed holding onto my head, "What did you do to Sasuke!" she yelled before he slapped her "Hush, I will have no wife of mine talking to me like that." When I heard that I felt provoked and flew at Itachi with Mangekyou Sharingan eyes.

"My my, little brother…you've learned a lot, but not enough" He laughed as his eyes turned into the Mangekyou as well. I hear Hinata's scream, looking towards her, I saw she was against a wall with a metal spinning drill going toward her stomach. "Fool!" Itachi say before I felt unspeakable pain. "W-what the…" I spoke slowly as I felt blood gushing out of my sides, feeling a bit sleepy. "Gotcha" he snickered as I fell to the floor, my world going black, hearing Hinata scream my name. I woke up in pain and looking around to find them gone. Putting my hands on the sides of my head and yelled out in anger and disconcert "N-no…" I groaned as the pain strengthened inside me. I knew something was wrong. "Which veil will look best for you? The white or black one?" Itachi said, stroking her hair smiling. "Ah, I know this neon blue veil will be prefect" He held up a glowing luminous blue veil with tiny flowers scatted around it. "The time will come when I'll put it on." And he left the room. "I wonder if Sasuke is doing okay" She frowned and began to cry. Weeks turned into months without seeing her, I felt weaker than ever and on top of that, delirious. As I was looking for Hinata, a bird with horns flew over and gave me a letter. I ripped in open and it read. "Dear brother, you are invited to Hinata's and I's wedding. Signed, Itachi." I stood there, quiet. Boiling with anger I grabbed the bird, crushing it's horns.


	3. Chapter 3

As I stood there, growling in anger, my cruse mark coming over my face and shoulder, Kisame appeared "It's time to see your big brother marry!" he grabbed me and before I knew it. I was chained to a wall, infornt of me was, Hinata, tied to a chair, her mouth taped up, in a blue wedding dress while Itachi took out the veil " I'm so gald you could make it, Sasuke." I struggled to get free "Hinata!" I yelled as I looked into her crying, fearful eyes. "I may now, kiss the bride" Itachi said with a smirk, putting the veil on her head. Hinata's eyes darkened, then went back to normal. Itachi untied her and gently took for the tape, kissing her as Kisame unchained me. As soon as he did, I flew as Itachi, in full cruse form but before I could drive my nails into his heart, Hinata blocked me "Stop it, don't hurt him!" she cried, hugging Itachi. "W-what…did that veil do to her?" I screamed "Nothing," Itachi said flatly. "You made her fall for you!" I growled, a few tears falling down my face. "No, I didn't fall for him, Sasuke, I just fooled you." Hinata said with a smile "I never loved you,". I looked at her, speechless "Turn….her….BACK!" I pushed Hinata aside then dug my nails into Itachi's face. "Heh, I can't," he took my hand off, his face healing "However, you can if you teach her to love you again" he smirked as Kisame laughed. "You have a month, by the time the Moon Fesvible comes around, and if she wont love you by that night, she's mine forever" he grinned wide before leaving with Kisame.


	4. Chapter 4

Day one of trying to win Hinata back, "I want to see my husband" she looked at me. _Husband?!_ I never knew I could loath such a word. "He isn't your husband, Hinata" I said low, trying not to get angrier than I already was. "You saw us get marr-"she started. "He isn't your husband; he tied you to a chair! He put a veil on you that made your feelings change!" I clinched my fists "I already told you, I tricked you Sasuke, why don't you-"I punched the wall "I know that's a lie, I know that the Hinata I know is inside you somewhere…" I cupped my hands on her soft cheeks "I just have to bring her back out" For a few seconds I saw the real Hinata, staring back at me and as soon as it came, it left with her jolting away from me. "I-I…don't know what to say" she blushed faintly "Itachi won't like this." I rolled my eyes "who cares." I grabbed her hand "Please, give me one chance" she looked from ours hands to me. "Okay, just one date." She blushed more. I knew I had one shot on making her want more dates with me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Hinata as she looked at the ground, "Anywhere is fine." She sighed. I took her by the hand and this time she didn't pull away. I smiled to myself then looked around "Do you like takoyaki?" I asked, looking at a takoyaki stand. "Never had it." She fallowed my eyes with hers. "It's really good," I pulled her over. "Open your mouth wide." I pushed the fair-sized dough ball filled with seafood, covered in takoyaki sauce into her waiting mouth. I smirked as she fanned her mouth slightly and jumped softy "Good," I asked as she chewed and swallowed. "Yes, very good." She smiled kindly. Day two, the date: I waited for Hinata to come out of her house, and once she did I stared with awe. "You look great." I said as I watched her black dress brushed against her thighs, her soft, now curled hair bouncing as she walked towards me, blushing softly. "You look great too" she smiled as a took her arm in mine.


End file.
